Rowlet Asha
Mokurō Satoshiego | obraz = Ash Rowlet.png | jajko debiut = | wykluty = Przed [[SM004|''Pierwszy połów w Aloli, w stylu Ketchuma!]] | debiut = [[SM004|''Pierwszy połów w Aloli, w stylu Ketchuma!]] | miejsce złapania = Wyspa Melemele | płeć = nieznana | zdolność = nieznana | wymiana = | trener przed wymianą = | wymiana za = | wypuszczony = | lokalizacja = Z Ashem | ewolucja = link=Jajko → link=Rowlet | gatunek = Rowlet }}Rowlet Asha to pierwszy Pokémon złapany przez Asha Ketchuma podczas jego podróży po regionie Alola, ogólnie czterdziesty siódmy. Historia thumb|left|200px|Ash i Rowlet, który śpi w jego plecaku Rowlet urodził się w stadzie Pikipeków, kierowanym przez Toucannona i Trumbeaka. W swoim debiutanckim odcinku, dołączył do jego stada, aby zebrać owoce z miasta na Wyspie Melemele, gdzie mieszkańcy rutynowo dzielą się zdobyczami z dzikimi ami, których mijał. Rowlet przyniósł ozdobę przypominającą jagodę i został wieczorem skarcony przez Trumbeaka i wysłany z powrotem, by zebrał więcej. Następnego dnia, zmęczony Rowlet zauważył słodki zapach produkowany przez Bounsweeta, który był ze swoją trenerką, Ashem i Pikachu Asha. Wierząc, że jest to owoc, Rowlet zaatakował Bounsweeta, jednak został odparty. Po serii nieudanych prób, Rowlet został wyczerpany i spadł z nieba. Ash złapał go, zanim uderzył w ziemię. Gdy Rowlet oprzytomniał, okazało się, że Ash i inni przygotowali owoce, aby je jeść, i zaczął je łapczywie jeść. Gdy Pikachu i podziwiali jego szybkości jedzenia, Ash zaproponował mu banana. Rowlet wskoczył na ramię Asha i zaczął jeść, ujawniając przy tym siłę kończyn a, gdy ten mocno przyczepił się do Asha. Po tym, jak Rowlet skończył jeść, Ash zaproponował mu dołączenie do jego drużyny, ale Rowlet, widząc w pobliżu arbuza, wziął duży owoc i wrócił do swojego gniazda, co skłoniło Asha, Mallow, i ich Pokémony do obserwowania go. Rowlet powrócił do swojego gniazda, złagodziły starszego Toucannona i został pochwalony przez Trumbeaka. Ash i spółka wkrótce znaleźli gniazdo Rowleta, ale ich spotkanie zostało przerwane przez Zespół R, który przybył do gniazda, by zabrać im jagody dla Beweara. Zatrzymując stado w sieci, Zespół R ustawił swój wzrok na Pikachu, a Jessie wysłała Mimikyu do walki z nim. Podczas, gdy Pikachu walczył, Ash rozkazał Rowletowi uwolnić stado. Gdy Pikachu był w stanie powstrzymać Mimikyu, a Rowlet uwalniał Pikipeki, Mimikyu zadał krytyczny cios. Rowlet wykorzystał Ulistnienia, by zablokować Mimikyu i uratować Pikachu, którego zaniósł Ashowi. Rowlet był wtedy w stanie uwolnić Trumbeaka i Toucannona. Walka mogła trwać dłużej, ale Bewear wrócił po trio i zaprowadził ich z powrotem do nory. Gdy dzień został uznany za wygrany, Rowlet był chwalony przez członków jego gniazda. Ash podziękował Rowletowi za pomoc i pożegnał go, ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich. Nie chcąc, aby oddzielić go od jego rodziny w gnieździe, Ash zaczął odchodzić. Jednak widząc, że chciał dołączyć do paczki Asha, Toucannon dał Rowletowi uprawnienie do opuszczenia gniazda. Rowlet wskoczył do plecaka Asha i pożegnał swoją rodzinę. Zachwycony, Ash rzucił Poké Balla w Rowleta i złapał go, oficjalnie dodając go do swojego zespołu. W [[SM008|''Lillie i jej „bajajeczne” wyzwanie!]], Ash wybrał Rowleta do walki z Pomponowym Oricorio Jamesa. Podczas walki, Rowlet ujawnił, że zna Akcję i Dziobanie. Jednak ze względu na mieszankę doświadczenia i wysokich walczących umiejętności Jamesa, Rowlet przegrał i został wystrzelony z rezydenckiego pola walki. W [[SM009|''Totem a co potem?]], Rowlet został użyty w pierwszej próbie wyzwania wyspy Asha w Pieczarze Verdant. Razem z Pikachu, najpierw walczyli z Yungoosem i Gumshoosem. Oba typy normalne okazały się trudnymi przeciwnikami, gdyż były one w stanie zastosować Atak Piaskiem, utrudniając Rowletowi i Pikachu orientację przed uderzeniem ich przez normalne typy. Ash następnie wykorzystał podobną taktykę używając Ulistnienia Rowleta, pozwalając mu pokonać Yungoosa za pomocą Akcji, a Pikachu pokonał Gumshoosa. Następnie Rowlet i Pikachu musiał stawić czoła Totemowi Gumshoos. Rowlet próbował pomóc Pikachu w walce, ale został pokonany przez jedne uderzenie Gumshoosa. W [[SM010|''Wielka próba nerwów!]], Ash użył Rowleta jako swojego pierwszego Pokémona podczas wielkiej próby Wyspy Melemele, gdzie walczył przeciwko Crabrawlerowi Hali. Udało mu się trafić Crabrawlera z super efektywnym Dziobaniem po uniku Bąbelkowego Promienia. Następny atak Dziobaniem Rowleta został zatrzymany, gdy Crabrawler złapał go i wyrzucił w powietrze dzięki Brutalnemu Rzutu, a następnie uderzył go ze Wzmacniającego Ciosu. Korzystając z wybuchu, spowodowanego przez zderzenie Ulistnienia i Bąbelkowego Promienia, Rowlet zakradł się za Crabrawlera i uderzył go serią Dziobania. Ledwie unikając kolejnego Wzmacniającego Ciosu, udało mu się wymanewrować Crabrawlera i pokonać go Akcją. Następnie Rowlet zasnął, zapobiegając Ashowi użycie go w następnej bitwie. W ''Niewielcy też są wielcy!, Rowlet zasnął na plaży, podczas gdy Ash, , Mallow, Pikachu i Rockruff Asha obserwowali Popplio Lany, który praktykował tworzenie balonów. Jednak, gdy Popplio wykonał balon, Bounsweet Mallow kichnęła, przez co wytworzyła słodki zapach. Zapach natychmiast obudził Rowleta, który poleciał do Bounsweet, ale ta instynktownie odepchnęła go. Rowlet został wysłany z dużą prędkością do Popplio, a obydwaj ostatecznie wylądowali w wodnym balonie. Podczas gdy inni szukali duetu, Rowlet przypadkowo przebił balon, powodując, że dwójka upadła na radar, który konstruował Zespół R, a Rowlet utknął w pierścieniu, który był częścią maszyny. Rowlet nie był w stanie latać. Popplio rozpraszał Zespół R używając Bąbelkowego Promienia, a następnie uratował Rowleta podnosząc go na nosie. Obaj mieli wtedy konfrontację z Meowthem i Mareanie Jamesa, ale zostali uratowani przez Littena. Litten zabrał dwójkę do swojego domu, gdzie Stoutland doradził, aby zabrać ich z powrotem do swoich trenerów. Podczas ich długich poszukiwań trio zostało złapane przez Zespół R. Jednak udało im się uciec dzięki Littenowi i zniszczyli Zespół R dzięki ich atakom. Potem Rowlet i Popplio zjednoczyły się ze swoimi Trenerami, a Ash usunął pierścień z szyi Rowleta. W Test o smaku curry!, Rowlet został przywołany, aby pomóc Littenowi w walce z Totemem Lurantisem i jego sojusznikiem Castformem w próbie Bujnej Dżungli. Kiedy Litten był zmęczony i miał zostać trafiony przez super-efektywną Armatkę Wodną Castforma, Rowlet wskoczył i zaatakował, łatwo go roztrząsając. Następnie znokautował Castforma jedną Akcją, pozbywając się Słonecznego Dnia, który przywołał w tej walce. To pozwoliło Littenowi pokonać Lurantisa, co oznacza, że Ash ukończył próbę i otrzymał Botanium Z. W Próba i determinacja!, Rowlet został użyty w wielkiej próbie Wyspy Akala wraz z Rockruffem, walcząc z Lycanrociem i Probopassem Olivii. Pomimo tego, że przeciwnicy byli potężni dzięki kombinacji taktyk, Rowlet ostatecznie zdołał pokonać Probopassa Kwiecistym Chaosem. Na nieszczęście dla Asha, Rockruff impulsywnie zaatakował Rowleta podczas napadu agresji, przypadkowo go nokautując i sprawiając sobie, by sam zmierzył się z Lycanrociem. W Rescuing the Unwilling!, Rowlet i Litten dołączyli do Lany, a i Mallow w walce przeciwko Mismagiusowi Lusamine, Miloticowi i Lilligantowi, którzy byli kontrolowani przez Nihilego. Rowlet wykorzystał Akcję, by uwolnić przyjaciół Asha i ich Pokémony z Tańca Chaosu Lilliganta, lecz Lilligant przyciągnął do siebie Rowleta swoim Słodkim Zapachem. W następnym odcinku Steenee Mallow wyemitowała swój własny słodki zapach, by przywołać Rowleta do siebie. Rowlet został następnie wystrzelony w powietrze przez Dwuklask Steenee, a następnie kopnięty z powrotem w kierunku ziemi, pozwalając Rowletowi wykonać szybki atak Dziobaniem na Lilligancie, nazwany "Rowlaunch" przez Lanę. Atak rozzłościł Lilliganta, powodując jego atak Słonecznym Promieniem, ale Litten przerwał ruch Kłem Ognia. Chociaż Lilligant wydawał się być pokonany przez ten ruch, Nihilego zmusił go do powrotu i kontynuowania walki. Bitwa zakończyła się, gdy Ash i Pikachu wykonali 10.000.000 voltowy Piorun, aby pokonać Nihilego. W SM075 Ash udał się na spotkanie z Tapu Bulu, aby pomógł mu w przygotowaniu do rewanżu z Nanu. Po uzgodnieniu pomocy, Tapu Bulu wykorzystał swoje moce, aby kilka dużych drzew natychmiast urosło, po czym można było na nich usiąść, aby pochłonąć ich energię. Kiedy Rowlet postanowił usiąść na drzewach, pochłonął on część energii drzew, powodując, że nauczył się Ostrego Liścia. Osobowość i cechy charakteru thumb|right|200px|Okazując swoją osobowość Rowlet jest trochę naiwny i niedoświadczony. W swoim debiutanckim odcinku, Rowlet przyniósł dzwonki z rynku na Wyspie Melemele do swojego gniazda, myśląc, że to jedzenie. Gdy Ash poprosił go, by znalazł w Getting to Know You!, ten przyniósł mu arbuza. Również próbował kilkakrotnie zabrać do swojego gniazda Bounsweet Mallow, pomimo, że za każdym razem zadawała mu obrażenia. Rowlet również wydaje się być bardzo spokojnym Pokémonem, jak pokazano w [[SM005|''Yo, Ho, Ho! Go, Popplio!]], kiedy spędził większość odcinka nie przejmowałem tym, co dzieje się wokół niego, kiedy zostaje spryskany wodą lub porwany przez Zespół R. Rowlet często śpi w ciągu dnia, budząc się jedynie, gdy jest potrzebny, na przykład do bitwy. Ta cecha charakteru została pokazana w [[SM009|''To Top a Totem!]], gdy Ash przywołał Rowleta do walki z Yungoosem i Gumshoosem. Rowlet wtedy spał i trzeba było go przebudzić. W swoim czasie, jako dziki Pokemon, było nawet widać, że nudził się, gdy Trumbeak coś do niego mówił. Jednak w SM029 Rotom zauważył, że Rowlet nie powinien tak spać. Ze względu na swoją naiwność i niedoświadczenie, Rowlet ma tendencję do paniki, gdy jest oddzielony od Asha, jednakże pokazuje to jego przywiązanie do trenera. Po złapaniu, Ash i Rowlet szybko związali się ze sobą. Rowlet lubi odpoczywać w jego plecaku. Podobnie jak inne y z jego gatunku, Rowlet jest zdolny do bezszelestnego latania, co po raz pierwszy pokazane było w To Top a Totem!. W tym samym odcinku wykorzystał szansę walki z dzikim Yungoosem bez żadnego rozkazu, pokazując, że jest niezależnym i szybko myślącym Pokémonem. W [[SM010|''Trial and Tribulation!]], Ash zauważył to i wykorzystał jego zdolność, aby uzyskać przewagę nad Halą i jego Crabrawlerem. Rowlet jest również bardzo strachliwy, co pokazano w [[SM016|''They Might Not Be Giants!]], gdzie skrywał się ze strachu przed Stoutlandem. Wyraźnie pokazuje swoje zadowolenie, gdy z radością znów spotyka się ze swoim trenerem. Znane ruchy Użyte Ruchy-Z Aktorzy głosowi Zobacz też Jeżeli szukasz więcej informacji na temat tego gatunku, zobacz 'Rowlet'''. Kategoria:Pokémony z anime Kategoria:Pokémony Asha